The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘SAKOST8433’. ‘SAKOST8433’ originated from a hybridization of Osteospermum proprietary breeding line ‘206065’ and the commercial hybrid Osteospermum line ‘SAKOST8077’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,628) in Marslev, Denmark. The female parent, ‘206065’ has a dark yellow to bronze flower color, brown center and a fairly compact plant habit. The male parent, ‘SAKOST8077’, has a red to bronze flower color with a brown center and a semi-erect plant habit.
In June 2007, the two Osteospermum lines ‘206065’ and ‘SAKOST8077’ were crossed and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and 108 plants were grown in pots for evaluation. Out of 108 F1 lines, one plant, named plant number 40, was selected which had reddish-purple to orange flowers, a large flower size and a compact plant habit.
In February 2008, plant number 40 was vegetatively propagated by cuttings and re-evaluated in an open field and a greenhouse. Plant number 40 was given the breeder code number ‘OST208040’ and the stability of the distinct characteristics of this variety was confirmed.
In May 2008, plants from ‘OST208040’ were evaluated again in pots and in an open field. ‘OST208040’ was renamed ‘SAKOST8433’ and was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation from vegetative cuttings.